social love
by image knight
Summary: SUMMARY: how can a dare make a person in love.. chapter 8.. i changed the summary!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1-hey

* * *

New school year

* * *

The hallways and fields of reffside high was full of excited and energetic students, each one of them has been waiting for this school year, everyone knew that this year will be rockin'.

* * *

Popular side

"Move, move, move, move." Heather Commanded. she is the head cheerleader of the cheering team, followed by the whole squad.

They were headed to the locker of their co-head cheerer kira ford. They all walked with poise and pride being the spirit of the school.

"Hey girl." the whole squad greeted her in an echoing voice.

"Hey" kira greeted back

"Ready" heather asked.

"Of course, you know I'm always ready." kira answered.

The cheering squad dominated the hallways as they walked all together; all the boys were looking, drooling and amazed at their majestic beauty. Even the non-popular and geeks dreamed and wished for just their attention.

* * *

Non-popular side

"Man, Heather is the bomb." Dustin stated

"Right on Dustin." Ethan agreed.

"You guys are so whack." Trent said. "Right Conner." he then added

"Conner?" Trent looked at him bizarrely

"Earth to Conner!!!"Ethan then took his attention by waving his hand at his face.

"Huh? What? Did you say something? Conner asked after his trance.

"Dude what's up."Trent then asked

"Nothing, it's nothing." Conner explained.

Ethan followed the direction of Conner's sight-seeing, and it seems he found the view on the co-cheerleader of the squad. Ethan had big smile on his face and looked at Conner. Conner caught Ethan smiling at him weirdly and creepy.

"What?" Conner asked, but Ethan just kept on smiling

"Dude, what is it?" Conner still asked Ethan, but he just smiled even more at him. Trent and Dustin looked at Ethan smiling at conner, they were clueless at Conner is ,but they know that he knows something. Finally Ethan spoke..

"You like her, don't you Conner." Ethan exclaimed.

"Who?" Conner asked looking very confused. "Yeah, who?" Trent and Dustin repeated.

"You know kira" Ethan finally said.

"Woah" Dustin said in surprise followed by Trent.

"What are you serious?" Conner then asked in surprise.

"Come on, you were staring at her." Ethan said

"No, I wasn't."Conner protested.

"Yeah, you were."Ethan also protested.

"I said, I wasn't" Conner still protested.

"Let's go guys, break it up." Dustin the said

"Okay, dude chill, classes will almost start." Trent added.

"fine." Ethan exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead; I still have to get my stuff." Conner insisted. "I'll just catch up."

He then added.

"Okay." the three said together.

The three walked off to class, Ethan still with a smile on his face .Conner went to his locker and gathered the thing he needs. He closed his locker and was almost headed to class, but he got surprised to see kira and their lockers were next to each other, he was speechless, his heart pounded very fast. He turned around to ease himself.

"Keep it cool man." he said in his mind. "Just say hi and run." he still thought.

He was caught off guard when kira tapped his back. "You okay?" kira asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine ."Conner answered and faked a smile. He was really nervous

"Lay low dude." he told himself. "Are you sure?" kira asked again.

"yeah." he answered again.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Kira finally said and headed off.

"_WAIT! _Conner then said. Kira turned around, and smile at him.

"You wanted to say something?" kira suddenly asked.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Conner McKnight." Conner stated. Kira turned around again and smiled.

"I'm kira, kira ford it was nice meeting you Conner." kira also stated and then she smiled again. She turned to face Conner.

"Guess I'll see you around." she said to him with a smile. Then she ran off.

"Yeah, see you around." Conner said softly, still looking at kira, as she disappears from his sight. He was caught in another trance as before; he stood there as if he was a statue.

He stared blankly through the hallway. As he taught about it he was lost even more. till he finally decided to look at his watch he realized the time.

"OH, SHOOT I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" he then panicked.

Conner ran as quickly as he could to reach his room on time. He did make it, but another surprise came to him. A never expected surprise.

You can find the surprise in the next chapter hope you enjoy this .


	2. Chapter 2

Note: hey I'm back..

Last time Conner had a little chat with kira well he was really pumped up till he realized that he was going to be late.

First period

Conner opened the door and saw some new people, Conner got surprised to all the people playing around he caught sight his friend who were sitting table at the corner. Trent signal Conner to sit with them but as soon as he was going over there someone to his seat, so he was forced to find another seat. He did found an extra seat .as soon as the bell rang them all didn't care. When someone came in, they stopped the commotion.

"Listen to this our science teacher retires and were getting a new one." a boy screamed for excitement.

"I hear she's old." a girl said

"I heard she's a terror." Another stated. And the gossiping continued.

They all stopped talking when a girl entered the lab; everyone was so shocked to see the co-head cheerer was in their class, especially Conner; she looked around to find a seat, she did spot a seat. well, it was next to Conner, she went over and seated beside him she looked at him and smiled and so did Conner. Ethan had that look again in his face as he looked over Conner. They both were silent, until Conner broke it

"I didn't know we have first period together." he said nervously.

"Yeah, I never expected this." she said

Everyone was still playing around .when a guy entered the room.

"Good morning class I'll be your new teacher my name is Dr Thomas Oliver." Dr. Oliver greeted

They all started to get to know each other first .and they all got along each one of them got dr. Oliver's vibe and all of them like him that much.

First period ended…

Ethan Trent and Dustin walked over near Conner, they sopped when they saw kira was still there.

"See you around Conner." Kira said and waved goodbye.

"Sure I'll see around." Conner nodded.

Ethan still had that smile on him. Conner spotted that all his friends had the same smile.

"Don't you dare give me that look." he declared to his friends. They all just kept smiling till Conner gave them a glare.

"Come on dude you totally have that chemistry."Dustin informed.

"Whatever, guys." Conner just said.

Classes ended soon as they thought, as the day went by, Conner still had plenty of thoughts that he could not just understand. The way he feels and what his friends said. **_You totally have that chemistry, _**what Dustin said had kept repeating in his head all day. At the same time kira's image kept flashing through his mind.

"ahhh, what wrong with me?" Conner asked frustrated to himself.

"Why do I keep picturing you in my head? Why are you still attached to my mind? He screamed in frustration.

Conner had a million questions in his mind. He knew that this is wrong, why would a cheerleader liking a nobody like him. And she is this…….before Conner could even finish what he was going to say he suddenly saw kira standing behind his door ,Conner started to drool ,he rubbed his eyes to check if he was dreaming..

"oh,man, oh,man oh,man oh,man oh,man." Conner repeated, still in a sudden shock

Kira then started to walk towards him, and Conner just froze there like an ice, he couldn't move, he just sat there on the edge of his bed staring at kira as she was moving towards him. He was then shocked when she pushed him down to his bed, conner froze again; he doesn't know what to do. Kira then started to crawl towards him; she made her way up till she was on top of then felt as he looked deep into her eyes, he felt that same feeling of being mesmerized , he was in a trance again. He can't explain everything that is happening to him, as he looked again at her she was slowly lowering toward him he glazed toward her face and looked at her lips**_." I so want to kiss you right now_. "**He said in his thoughts**_. "So do i." _** kira answered back., Then she giggled , Conner slightly moved up toward her lips and as soon as their lips were about to Conner was startled by a loud ringing sound .and everything slowly faded.

"Huh? what? Dude what happened? Conner slowly sat up He wiped the saliva slowly running the side of his mouth. And rubbed his head in confusion.

"I was dreaming?" he asked himself. then he heard that ringing sound again he searched for the ringing sound echoing in his room. He traced the sound and found it in his back pack. He quickly then answered the call.

"Hello, Conner McKnight speaking." Conner said as he answered his phone.

n/a: I'll continue the other part this x'mas break .thanks to those who reviewed the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-phone call and new girl

Last time: Conner was confused of his action, and had a very weird dream about kira and he was woken y a phone call.

"Hello, Conner McKnight speaking." Conner said as he answered his phone.

"Dude, what took you so long." Dustin complained

"Sorry dude." Conner apologized.

"You sound awful man, what happened to you? Dustin asked with concern

"Just had a really weird dream." Conner stated.

"About what?" Dustin asked

"You won't believe if told you." Conner answered.

"try me" Dustin dared. "ok, but promise it's only between us." Conner stated

"ok man I promise." Dustin swore. "ok I went like this "Conner began

Conner told Dustin the whole story of his dream, and Dustin couldn't help but laugh.

Dustin then understood the situation his friend was in and is willing to help him and his raging hormones.

"What should I do?" Conner asked desperately.

"Dude, you worry too much, chill and just feel it." Dustin advised.

"Anyway, why did you call me?" Conner then asked to change the topic.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, guess what happened to me." Dustin stated.

"Let me guess you got laid?" Conner guessed sarcastically.

"NO!" Dustin denied.

"I met this awesome chick at cyberspace." Dustin explained.

"Really, how awesome?" Conner asked.

"Oh man, she's my destiny." Dustin exclaimed.

"She's into sports, she's a surfer, and she's into stuff I like." Dustin enumerated.

"You're serious about this." Conner said

"Ok what her name then, Mr. Destiny." Conner added

"That's it I didn't get her name." Dustin said

Conner laughed." you are so funny man. "You didn't get her name "

"That's another reason I called you, I need your help, and I need to know her name "Dustin pleaded.

"Ok after school tomorrow, will find her." Conner stated

"Thanks man. I'll see then at school" Dustin ended.

At school

Conner woke up still that dream in his mind. Still clueless of his action and thoughts, he got up feeling like a brick hit him in the head. He walked to the halls felling woozy and pale. Until his friends surprised him and startled him.

"Dude, what's up" Ethan greeted

"Hey" Trent also greeted.

"Oh, hey guys." he greeted back. And looked at Dustin. As he just smiled.

"We better get to class guys." Dustin then said

Classroom 

Conner and his friends ended their conversation with a laugh, and went separate ways to their seats. Conner then realized that he was going to seat near kira again. He spotted her fixing her hair while laughing with some friends of hers. Conner then felt his heart bating faster and faster as he walks towards her location. He then stopped when he saw kira flip her hair, he felt that he was going to faint so he when to his friends again and pulled Dustin

"I can't do this." Conner said.

"What" dustin said in confusion.

"I can't do this. Can we change seats?"

"No way man, I told you just chill and keep it cool."

"Fine. "

"Ok, chill"

Conner left Dustin's side and walked toward his seat." Ok chill, just cool down, and lay low." Conner said in his thoughts. He then settled his things on the table. And closed his eyes to focus.

"Hey" kira greeted.

Conner slowly opened his eyes, and still was in total panic. he was frozen like ice, he couldn't say a word . kira looked at him oddly. He then swallowed a huge lump and started to move inch by inch.

"Um—um—hey." Conner said nervously.

Conner then sat down and turned around to avoid kira's glaze. kira resumed what she was doing and looked at Conner one last time and smiled. Meanwhile Conner was sitting there and just feeling like a total loser,

" what did you just do; now she thinks you're a loser" Conner said to himself with disappointment.

Everyone was startled to hear Dr.O come in.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted.

"Oh before I forget we have a new transferee, I believe she came from blue bay." dr. o then said.

"Come in please. " He added

The new student entered and all the boys just shot up to see a cute girl enter their classroom. Dustin then slowly lifted his head to see all the commotion.

"Please introduce your self." dr. o stated.

"Hi, my name is tori Hanson." She introduced. Dustin slowly stood up and was shocked to see the new girl was the chick he met.

"tori." He murmured.

"Ok tori. You'll …… sit near there …..Near Dustin." Dr. O said.

Dustin was shocked and at the same time happy. he smiled big and looked at Conner and tried to signal him that he found his destiny girl. Tori smiled when she saw Dustin and approached her seat. As she walked towards him Dustin felt what Conner has been feeling for kira, the sight of her just melts him throughout his body.he had a smile that no one could measure.

"Hey nice to see you again." Tori greeted Dustin,

"Likewise. I can't believe you here." Dustin said .

"my parents moved me here to focus more ."tori added.

Dustin smiled at tori and tori smiled at him too. He has never felt so happy to see the one who made his heart beat. Conner looked at Dustin and saw how happy his friend is. He smiled and turned to face in front; Conner just smiled and resumed his position, kira then saw that Conner was smiling she had a felling that Conner was a very interesting person. Dr.O was teaching Dustin and Conner couldn't help but gazed at the girl who made their beat.

Note: I'll continue the rest….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- quality time

* * *

The weeks had gone by………

Conner still had confusion with his feelings; Ethan now has a girlfriend, so does Trent, Dustin is still on the move with tori. tori hangs out with Dustin once in a while ,she met Conner ,Ethan and Trent. She also hanged out with other students whom had the same interest as she does.

At cyberspace.

Conner and Dustin felt miserable while looking at Trent and Ethan with their girlfriends at another table.

"dude." Dustin said

"yeah." Conner answered.

"We suck."

"Ditto"

"When are you going to ask tori out?" Conner asked.

"I don't know; it's kinda hard." Dustin answered.

As Dustin felt more miserable about his life, someone came into the doors of cyberspace which made Dustin had a huge smile on his face. tori was wearing a blue spaghetti strap sando, which was showing her belly button, and a blue micro short. Her hair was soaking wet and was dripping on the floor of cyber space.

"Oh, man" he said.

"Dude, surfer chick at 3 o'clock." Conner added. As Dustin stared at tori's figure, he was close to drooling when Conner tapped his shoulder

"Go say hi" Conner said.

"What?" Dustin reacted.

Conner shoved Dustin off his seat and pushed him to tori's side, Dustin felt like he could faint in pressure. Not even one letter is coming out of his whispered something to him and he left Dustin side.

"Just relax, this is tori, this isn't the first time you had a conversation with her. you can do this Dustin." Dustin said to himself.

"Hi" he greeted.

"Hey" she greeted back.

"You've been surfing?" He asked.

"Yeah, just to cool myself down." She answered.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" He asked again.

"Just meeting up with someone." She answered again.

"Someone" Dustin repeated.

Tori turned to face Dustin and saw his expression."Yeah, with someone." She also repeated. With a smile on her face.

Dustin was in full shock when he heard that "someone" word, he felt he was gonna collapse in disappointment. He couldn't speak nor even move.

"Hey you ok." Tori asked.

"Huh, yeah, of course I Am." he said.

"Anyway would you like to join me and Conner at our table? While you wait for that someone." Dustin offered her.

"Sure," she accepted.

"Cool, meet at our table then." Dustin told her, and then stormed away.

* * *

At their table….

Conner was sitting their miserably think of his life that sucks. "my friends all have gotten their girls, I'm the only one still without a girl to be with." he thought to himself. He glanced around and saw Ethan with his girlfriend and their hands were entwined with one another. Trent's girlfriend was resting her head on his shoulder, and their hands were entwined with one another. While Dustin was over there making his move on tori.

He felt really jealous with his friends; he wished that one day he could be like that, with a special someone. Then a vision of kira came to his mind, he was lost in a trance again, he had a vision of her at class, at cheering practices. At the hallways and even that dream he had. He lost his vision, when Dustin tapped him on the shoulder.

"tori's gonna join us." he said then pouted when he sat down. Conner slightly smiled t see Dustin acting that way.

"What's gotten into you?" Conner asked. "I thought you're happy that she's here. What gives." He added.

"I am dude; it's just that "someone" is going to be here." Dustin answered.

"Someone?" Conner repeated. With a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm in a state of panic," Dustin said.

Conner was going to say something when tori came over and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey can I join you." Tori said.

"Sure, you can seat here." Conner said. Conner grabbed another chair and he allowed her to sit next to Dustin.

"So what you been up to." Conner asked tori.

"Nothing much." She answered.

"So far, how do you like reefside." He added.

"I'm starting to like it here." Tori said.

The two had long conversation till Dustin interrupted. Dustin had that question in his mind throughout their conversation

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" Dustin curiously asked.

Tori had a small smile on her lips when Dustin asked that question. "Why? What's it to you any way.

"Just asking." Dustin said. Then he was slowly turning around to avoid her .

"My cousin." She added.

Dustin turned to face her again. With a smile on his face. "Really" he said.

"Yeah, I wonder where she is anyway," she said while glancing around cyberspace

Till she spotted a girl wearing a black sando overlapping a yellow shirt.and she was wearing a micro maong skirt with high cut boots.

"There she is." tori pointed out. "couz over here." She shouted. "Kira I'm here." She shouted again.

Tori's cousin turned around to see her with Dustin and Conner. When Conner heard the name kira he quickly lifted his head, when he saw her walking directly to them he felt like his heart was gonna explode. Dustin saw Conner's face turning red when he saw kira walking directly to their table. Dustin has a small grin on his face that made him think that Conner has been hit by cupid. Dustin then quickly grabbed a chair, and placed it next to Conner.

"Hey." Kira greeted them.

"Where have you been?" Tori then said.

"Sorry, practice was hell." Kira said back.

"You can sit here." Dustin pointed out the chair he placed next to Conner.

"Thanks."

"Oh, hey Conner," kira greeted him.

"Hey, "Conner greeted back.

The four was having an amazing conversation. They talked about school and life, their hobbies,experiences..etc. Dustin noticed that Conner was enjoying this time with kira so he asked tori's help on a little plan of his.

"oh,shoot I left something at the beach." Tori suddenly shot up.

"I'll just go get It." she added. She then Dustin's arm and pulled him off his seat.

"I'll meet you at home ok." she said and then stormed away with Dustin.

They suddenly vanished before their eyes. And they looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Conner asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that was weird." Kira answered. They looked at each other again and started to laugh.

Conner and kira continued their conversation till they realized it was getting dark. Both felt really happy with their time together,they had a smile that no one could measure within miles .

"It's getting dark." He said.

"Yeah, I should probably get going." She said. Kira left the table when she said good bye to Conner, and was walking towards the door when Conner ran up to her and asked her

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

Conner smiled with her answer, and they left cyberspace. they continued their conversation. Kira asked him if they could go to the park before thy head home.

* * *

At the park….

They were walking in the park .just enjoying each others company.

"Can I ask you question?"

"Sure"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"why?"

"Why do you want to know." he said curiously.

"I just want to know."

Conner took her hand and led her to a secret entrance in the park, it was dark so she got a little scared and then the moon shone over it brightly, and in the center of that place there lies a hut and a swing near it.

"Wow" was all she could say

"I made a promise to a girl a met here when I was five."

"Really"

"Yeah, we made a promise that if we are already ten we will meet here again, with the bracelets we made."

"Did you see ever see her."

"No"

"Would you like to meet her any way?"

"Not really." Then he laughed.

"I've already moved on you know." he added.

"That's good to hear, there are more out there for you Conner," she said.

"It's already late, come on let's take the short cut."

Conner locked the secret way and they continued their way to kira's house. They laughed along the way, talking about their most embarrassing moments in life. They talked about their secrets in life the school never ever knew about them. Kira told Conner that she is not only involved in cheering, she enjoys music too and she has a guitar at home and she writes her own songs, and makes he own music. Conner told kira that he is involved in a sport, soccer mainly, and he too is also into music. They talked about more things till they realized that they finally arrived at kira's house. He accompanied her to their porch

And both were standing now in font of the door.

"Were here." She said.

"I guess I'll see you at school" he said

"Yeah, see tomorrow." he turned around to head off. He wished that time would stop right now.

Kira stood there watching him leave; she didn't know what she was doing but her putting her heart on the line.

"Conner, wait "she went to his side even before he could step on the last step. Conner turned around and that was to his shock their lips met. His eyes widened but he was overwhelmed. Their lips parted. And they looked at each other with a smile. Kira went back to open the door, while Conner still stood their like an ice. Kira then went inside and slowly closed the door and said he good bye to Conner. Conner finally regained his thoughts and just realized that he and kira kissed, for the first time in his life he felt like he was in heaven.

**KIRA'S POV**

She started to get dress to go to bed. Still with that kiss in her mind, as she lay there on her bed She slowly traced her lips with her index finger. There she still had a smile on her face.

**CONNER'S POV**

He went home also still thinking about that kiss. he also traced his lips his index finger, then lay in bed still thinking about his wonderful day with kira.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- boys in love..

Conner woke up feeling like a he was in paradise, still that kiss is in his memory. As he prepared himself for school, his phone rang...

"Hello"

"Dude, it's me."

"Dustin?"

"Who else."

"You are one evil genius, do you know that."

"Why did something happen?"

Conner went silent; he didn't know how to react with dustins' question. He just thought of a lie to avoid that topic.

"What made you say that."

"It's written all over you."

"Ha, you wish, so anyway what happened to you and tori,"

"Nothing really."

"You haven't made your move yet."

"Nah, maybe some other day,"

"You do that."

"Dude anyway see you at school."

"sure." Was Conner's answer. He was going to push the end call. When he heard that Dustin was practically yelling on the phone.

"Dude, what was that." Conner asked.

"You sure nothing happened." Dustin asked.

"I'll see at School." Conner finally ended their conversation.

At school…

Dustin, Ethan and Trent were at the parking lot, waiting for conner to arrive.

"Where is he?" Ethan asked.

"You know Conner." Trent answered.

"Where are your girlfriends anyway?" Dustin asked both of them.

"Don't want to know." Ethan answered

"Yeah, can you believe that they broke up wit us cause they don't feel us." Trent added furiously.

"Sorry to hear that man," Dustin said.

"Well, that how life goes." Ethan said.

As the three were talking a red mustang parked in front of them." Conner's here." They said all together. Conner stepped out of his car and went to greet his friends.

"It's good to see you guys here." Conner said, as he looked at Ethan and Trent.

"Well it's good to be here." Ethan said.

"Just because were not single anymore. Does not mean; we don't have time for you two." Trent joked.

Conner smiled at what Trent said, and together they walked into the hallways like before.

Conner glanced around looking for the person who made his heart beat one more time. In every corner he was looking around. He felt like he wasn't gonna see today, but then he saw an angel walking towards him. Conners' vision went slowmo. As kira was walking towards him and his friends; the wind blows her long soft hair, and when she flipped her hair to her side that made Conner really woozy. The four boys stopped walking when they saw different sights they are willing to see Dustin had a sight he has to see. Dustin looked at tori at her locker; seeing tori made Dustin melt in his place, Trent saw the girl across tori's locker, the girl from his math class. Kari was her name. She looked so fine in trents'eyes. Ethan on the other hand was looking at the girl near the drinking fountain her posture, her smile mad Ethan's' heart melts inside. The next thing they realized that the four of them got shot by cupids' arrow really badly.

Conner's pov

Dr.O's class..

"hey." Conner greeted.

"hey." Kira greeted.

"How was your night?" he asked

"perfect." Kira answered.

Conner smiled at her answer and faces the board hiding his face that was turning red.

Dustin's pov.

Tori came in and seated next to Dustin. With a smile on her face,

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"nothing." She answered. And then face in front.

"So—uhm—uhm..."

"Huh?"

I was wondering if you.. If you. Would...I mean if you're not busy. I mean if you like

"What are you trying to say here?"

"Would you like to----."

The bell rang even before Dustin could even finish his sentence. Tori just smiled and Dustin felt hopeless. Then tori started to write something on a piece of paper. she then passed it to Dustin.

"what's this " he silently said.

"Read it." she whispered at him

Yes! )

As he read that word he jumped out of his seat. Which mad the whole class look at him oddly; he then looked around and felt really embarrassed. Conner then looked at Dustin and slightly was holding his laughter.

"Dustin is there something wrong?" Dr. O asked. "Nothing Dr. O." he replied.

Dustin returned to his seat and lowered his head. But inside he was jumping out for joy.

Tori also smiled inside; she looked at kira and kira did the same.

Trent's pov..

Math calss..

"Hey Kari" Trent went t sit beside her.

"Hey, Trent right?" Kari replied.

"So you want to partner up for the project." He asked.

"sure." She answered.

"Great, meet you at the library tomorrow."

"Definitely, I'll see you there."

Trent had math class that day with a smile and an inspiration with him, he felt really different when he is near her, he felt like there is so much more to this. This isn't like the other feelings he had this is something real...

Etahn's pov..

Computer club meeting..

"I have to take to her." He thought.

The teacher came in and dismissed everyone. He worked slowly to catch up with her. Now he and she were the only one inside. She was placing all her stuff in her bag when her books fell.

"let me help you with that." He insisted and bends down to get her things that are scattered all over the floor.

"Thanks."

"I'm Ethan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cass."

"cute name ."

She blushes "thanks ."

After picking up all her things they left the room together .they talked and laughed while they were walking the hallway. They were about to exit the building when she stopped.

"Can we hang out sometime? " she asked.

Ethan was speechless, but overwhelmed." Sure."

"Really" he added.

"Yeah. Saturday, meet you at cyberspace."

"I'll see you then."

With that the walked out the door and went separate ways. With Ethan's heart lifting him through the sky.

The four boys then met up at cyberspace. They all had that same look like and angel fell from the sky.

"How was your day?" Ethan asked.

"fine." The three replied together.

"Dude, I got a date." Dustin then went ballistic.

As soon as Dustin said that .they all started to talk at the same time, but Conner kept silent. He still was thinking bout kira. The three noticed conner's silence.

"You didn't make a move did you."

"huh." Conner was startled.

"I knew it." Ethan said.

He then placed one hand on his shoulder and patted it." your time will come." he joked.

"Shut up man." Conner replied With that they started to laugh. And continued their conversation until closing time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Saturday fun.

Saturday finally came. The boys are so excited, thinking about their plans for this day.

Dustin was lying in top of his bed; just thinking about tori, time was sure flying fast for him, he then got out of bed and started to raid his closet for more appropriate clothing.

"What am I going to wear?" he panicked. He searched and tried every clothes he has till he noticed the time. "Shoot I'm gonna be late." He then rushed out of house and rode his motocross bike in rush. He finally reached cyberspace and rampaged through the door. He glanced around and searched for tori.

"Dude, she's still not here." he whispered. He then grabbed a seat and waited for his date.

He waited for a couple of minutes. He got a little bored, but excited at the same time.

"Hey how long have you been waiting." A voice came up form behind.

Dustin smiled then turned around." Not that long."

"So you ready." She asked.

"Definitely." He stood up and they walked out cyberspace together.

Dustin and tori rode off to the beach, there tori taught Dustin how to surf. They just enjoyed each others company, they strolled around the beach, after that they headed to the motocross race track, there Dustin showed off some of his daring moves just to impress tori. After his little exhibitions; Dustin cleaned up and they headed back to cyberspace.

"So did you have fun?" he asked while they were walking.

"Yeah, you could say that." She answered, and then she smiled at him.

Dustin was looking around and he seemed to finding something; then he spotted what he was looking for.

"Wait here." He said and then ran off.

"What's gotten in to him?" She wondered. Like he said she waited for him, she figured that he was gonna be long so she decided to sit in a bench under the ancient tree. She waited for him for few seconds, when she was waiting for him she stared at the open view and realized what was happening to her. She snapped back to reality when a bouquet of flowers blocked her view; she smiled widely and stood up she turned to see dustin was holding those flowers for her.

"I figured you'll like them." He shyly handed her the flowers.

"I do." Then she went over to his side then kissed him in the cheek; Dustin then blushed red.

"So you wanna go back to cyberspace." He asked.

"sure." She answered.

Dustin was about to walk off, when tori grabbed him by his wrist

." Is something wrong?" was all he could say.

"Actually, yes." She answered. "Can I ask you a question?" she then added.

"shoot." he replied.

"How do you feel about me?" She then shot at him.

"What do you mean by that? He asked her nervously.

"I mean when I'm with you what do you feel." She explained.

"Please answer me honestly." She added.

Dustin was silent after that last question; he actually didn't know what to say. He was afraid he answered that question he'll say the wrong things.

"uhm—uhm—you see—the –the thi—ng --is ." Dustin was sweating his heart out with this he was really scared

" you see tori the thing------" Dustin tried to say till she cut him off.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you that; we should go back." She shot back at him,

She turned around and was about to move. When Dustin grabbed her hand." Wait tori." He stopped her.

"Look, the truth is I really-------Really-------Really ----------like you." he elaborated.

After hearing that tori turned to face him, he smiled at her and then wrapped his arms around her. He placed his head on to her shoulder, closed his eyes and whispered in her ear.

"I really like, ever since the day we both met I've practically have fallen head over heels for you." He stated.

They then separated, tori then looked at him, and she knew that what he said came from his heart. Dustin then turned around to avoid her.

"What will she think? This was a bad idea." He thought.

"hey." She tapped him on the shoulder.

he then turned around to face her, but he still didn't look straight into her eyes, she then smiled at him, and slowly she wrapped her hands around his neck. He then looked at her nervously. He started to open his mouth to speak, but even before a word could escape his mouth she already crushed her lips to his. Dustin then felt every emotion he has was gonna burst out of him, she then felt him kissed back. They broke apart then looked deeply into each others eyes then smiled.

"So does mean?" He asked. She placed a kiss on his lips again." Does that answer your question." She said. Then they hugged.

"Hey,Dustin."

"Yeah."

"Let's go back." She stated. He then laced his fingers with her.

"yeah." He replied. And together they walked back to cyberspace.

At cyberspace….

They walked inside hand in hand. They found Ethan sitting with his hands behind his head. And he seemed to be relaxed. Tori went to order at he counter and chatted a little with hayley. Dustin then went over to Ethan to check if he was alright. He then sat in front of him, but Ethan didn't seem to notice, he got a look on his expression. He then

Snapped his fingers in front of ethans' face to bring him back to reality.

"Dude, what's up with the face?" Dustin asked.

"Me? I'm just thinking about my day with Cass." Ethan replied.

"Wait, Cass! You mean as in Cassandra the cheerleader." Dustin was in shock.

"Yeah, that's right" Ethan boasted.

"So"

"So what."

"Give me the dirty info."

"Dude, I don't kiss and tell." Ethan said.

"Wait kiss and tell..." Dustin asked.

"oooohhhhh… do you two are like" Dustin said.

"What does it look like to you." Ethan finally ended.

"When did this happen." Dustin asked. Ethan told the whole story to Dustin, "okay it started like this."

Ethan's flashback.

Ethan waited for Cass at the cyberspace like they planned. He started to groom himself a little to impress her. He looked at his watch to check the time, when he lifted his head, he saw the most beautiful girl that walked in those doors. He then waved to her and she waved back.

"Am I late?" She asked him.

"Nah, I'm just early." He answered.

"so where do want to go? " he asked."

"how about a movie." She suggested.

"cool" he said.

They left cyberspace and headed to the cinema. Ethan then bought their tickets and some refreshments, they entered the cinema and looked for and available seat. The movie only lasted an hour and a half, after that they strolled around the park. They walked slowly and Ethan kept looking at different sightings and pretty much telling her stories.

"Sorry, you must be bored with me." He broke her silence.

"Not true." She denied.

"Yeah you are, you're silent the whole time." He told her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She then said.

"Sure, I guess." He answered.

"if I tell right now that I like you, what will you say." She said.

When he heard her say you words "I like you." He never expected this especially from Cass. He felt like he was gonna die from a heart explosion or something.

"Wait you like me?" Ethan asked curiously.

"yeah." She answered.

After that scene, Ethan became speechless and he froze like and ice, he was not sure how to react to this question. He then snapped back to reality, and he took her hand and placed it against his chest. He then looked in to her eyes and he started to talk.

"I really don't know what to say really, but all I can say right now is that I like you too." He stated.

She then jumped for joy; then hugged Ethan and he returned the hug.

"So does this mean that?" she asked.

"Of course, definitely, yeah." He answered her happily. They then hugged again and headed for the exit of the park; they then headed back to cyberspace.

END FLASHBACK

After Ethan told his story, Dustin still was in shock; who knew that Cass had a secret crush on Ethan. He and Dustin were joking round and Dustin told him the story, how he and tori got hooked up. Ethan was also in shock from dustins' story. They laughed and talked about their fascinating day when they noticed that Trent entered holding hands with Kari. So they called his attention and invited them to their table.

"What's up man." They greeted him.

Trent then lifted his hand that was entwined with Kari's. "This is what's up." He boasted.

"sweet." Dustin said. Kari then told Trent that she will just talk with the girls in the other table; she then gave him a kiss in the cheek then left the boys.

"Now you tell us how that happened." Ethan demanded.

Trents' flashback

Trent was outside the library waiting for his partner; he was just standing there when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." The voice stated.

"Come on." Trent whined.

The voice then giggled a little; Trent then recognized that tone anywhere.

"Kari is that you?"

Kari then took her hands off his eyes. "Aw. How did you know?"

"I just guessed." He then smiled at her.

"So are you ready?" He asked her.

She the grabbed his arm and they entered the library together; Trent then blushed at what he was seeing, Kari was holding his arm they are inches apart. Trent then explained the main theme of the project and as he was stating the reasons he couldn't avoid looking into her eyes, which mostly got him distracted. They got a table and arranged all the things they were going to need. Trent then went over to the shelves to find the exact books they were going to need. Kari then followed him; Trent found the book and tried to get it but it was too high, so he stretched himself and got the book but it fell on the ground. They both bent down to pick up the book, and they bumped each other in the head. Trent then rubbed the spot that was bumped by Kari's head. And kari did the same.

Moment later Trent found himself looking deeply through Kari's eyes. He hasn't felt this feeling before, he felt like he was in a comfort zone, so relaxed and peaceful.

"Is something wrong Trent?"

"Huh. Uhm... It's nothing."

She picked up the book and went back to their table; Trent stood up and smacked his head with a book. "Stupid stupid." He repeated to himself.

For an hour they just sat their writing and looking the book Trent got. That actually made Kari bored to hell; she then started to write something on a piece of paper. Trent didn't mind her and continued to write his report. As he was reading a paper flew to his side, he opened it and read it.

Let's talk!

He looked at her, and she pointed at the shelves. They both left their seat, and Trent followed her.

"well,"

"There is something bothering me."

"Well, what is it."

"I think I'm falling for you."

Trent was speechless; he wasn't sure what he should say.

"Uhm—Kari—the – is –there –is thing." He mumbled.

"I knew this was a bad idea" she then left Trent there frozen, Trent tried to stop her but she already left and went back to sit at their table.

He then went back and found an upset Kari. And returned to his seat and tried to write his report but he seemed distracted. He then ripped about a piece of paper in his notebook and started to write something: Kari just ignored him. He then tossed the paper to her side and Kari looked at it. She ignored it but after a few seconds she grabbed it and read it.

I think I'm falling in love with u

After she read this she looked at him and she smiled at him, he also smiled at her. She then wrote something in the paper and tossed it back to him.'

Let's go to cyberspace? 

Trent looked at her and then he nodded. They packed all their stuff and headed out the library. Kari then grabbed his hand and Trent gripped tighter. She then looked at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek; Trent blushed red and then they headed off to cyberspace.

End flashback.

They boys and looked at each other. Dustin was so happy to know that this day wasn't only for hi but also for his friends. After trent's story, Ethan and Dustin told them their story. Trent was so surprised that they all had a girlfriend at the same day.

"The only person missing is Conner." Ethan stated.

"Yeah, where could he be? "Dustin wondered.

At the soccer field.

The soccer team had just finished their training, and so did the cheering team. Conner was in the field, he was in his soccer attire. He then checked the area if he was alone, when it was clear enough; he then began to kick the ball and started to train himself.

His practice lasted about half an hour. When the other clubs came, he started to pack. He had an intense practice; he was really beaten up, he then went back to the bench where he left his stuff. He then relaxed himself, and then he reached for his towel.

"You sure know how to work It." a voice informed him.

He was shock that someone saw him train. He turned around to see kira in her uniform. He was surprised to see her here, but also shy when he remembered what happened to them the other night. He then smiled at her and offered her a seat.

"hey." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." She stated.

He then blushed red." I was just practicing." He said.

"You're pretty good." She complimented.

He blushed again and thanked her for that compliment. Conner then offered her a ride and free smoothie at cyberspace, she accepted his offer and they headed to the parking lot. As they were walking their surrounding became quiet. This silence continued until they reached the parking lot, suddenly kira stopped, Conner also stopped and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. She then wrapped her arms around his waist; Conner was in full shock he froze again like ice. She then let go of him and turned around.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"No that fine." He informed.

She then turned around to face him again; she then stepped forward until they were inches apart. Conner looked at her in a quizzical look, she then cupped his face and lowered his face down to her and their lips met once again; in total shock, Conner didn't had a chance to react, he just felt like he was in total paradise. Feeling her soft lips onto his was paradise for him; after they kissed, she then whispered something in his ear which made Conner's heart jump for joy.

"I think I'm in love with you," she whispered.

Conner then had the guts to whisper something back to he, which also shocked her.

"I think I'm in love with you too," he whispered.

Kira kissed him once again and he returned the kiss, then she held his hand to hers and they entered the car. As they were Conner was driving he kept looking at her with a smile on his face. She then laced her finger with his and Conner felt that this day was the best.

"So does mean were steady." He then asked.

She then moved to his side and kissed him. "Anymore questions." She stated.

"no forget I asked." He joked. Then they both shared a laugh, and looked at each other and smiled as they were headed to the cybercafé.

When they arrived; Conner saw that his friends were at one table with three different girls. So they both went over and greeted them and joined their conversation.

"Dude, I knew it." Dustin jumped in joy.

"Wow, this is a really special day." Trent stated.

The circle of fiends told each their story about how they hooked up, Conner looked around and saw how happy his friends are. He then smiled and wrapped his arm around

Around kira's waist ad she smiled at him, Ethan held Cass's hand with his. Trent then placed an arm around Kari, and Dustin rested his head on tori's shoulder and tori kissed his head. They boys looked at each other and held out thumbs ups, while the girls looked at each other in a worried manner. The circle of friends enjoyed and remembered this day that they will never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – right and wrong ends

* * *

.

They boys accompanied the girls back toothier houses. Conner and Dustin talked all the things that happened between them and their new girlfriends. Conner then thought that it was kind of weird that they all had a girlfriend at the same day. Dustin told him that he worries too much and he should just relax and enjoy. After their conversation Conner rested his head on his pillow and thought about his amazing day. He then fell asleep.

* * *

The next day.

The hallways were very crowded and all were gossiping about then relationship of Conner and his friends. They all whispered and debated about this situation; then the doors opened and Conner walked in with his friends, and each was holding their girlfriend's hand. Everybody was in complete shock that rumors were true. They all stared and whispered about what they are seeing. They just ignored the rumors and continued their way to class.

At lunch they all sat together in one table; they were laughing as Dustin was telling them a story of his last race. Everyone could see the sweetness of these couples; they all were still in complete amazement that four guys got the four hottest girls in their school. It beyond weird, but one person out of the whole school had a devilish grin on her face. That was Heather the head cheerleader; she had that grin like something was gonna happen. And involves the word "bad" in it.

Weeks passed away and everyone got used to the whole couple situation. Everyone then realized that they were made for each other, and they all look so cute together. Thing changed for everyone especially the boys.

Dustin would accompany tori to the beach and he would watch her surf; Tori would do the same, she would accompany Dustin to the track and give him a good luck kiss, so he would be able to make some killer tricks, then they would just chill at cyberspace.

After computer club Ethan would wait for Cass outside after her last period, and they would go to the park or walk around the beach, and he will take her home and they would still talk on the phone.

After school Trent and Kari would go to the library and discuss their project, and after that they both would enjoy a nice day with each other either they would watch a movie or they would rent a movie. They spent their last minutes texting each other till they run out of energy

Conner finally decided to try out for the soccer team, their coach saw that he has what it takes eh got in, after his practices he would wait for kira outside the gym and he would drive her home or they would first visit the secret ground that Conner showed her. It became their new hang out spot they would play around there and talk about their day. Conner would IM kira and she would do the same every minuet to check up on each other.

* * *

Another few weeks later….

The circle of friends decided that they have to spend time as a group so they organized a whole weekend party just for them. They went to a resort and planned their whole weekend there. They rented four rooms, Ethan then realized how will they divide it. Boy with a boy, girl with a girl or the other option. So in good intentions they made the girls pick, so they huddled up and discussed their choice.

"Okay, we've decided." Kari said. Then she went near Trent and grabbed his arm and pulled him into their room.

Cass did the same with Ethan, and Ethan then just blushed "come on lover boy." She stated.

Tori then got hold of Dustin's shirt and pulled him into their room "come on tiger." and they waved goodbye to Conner and kira.

"So, guess you're my roommate." He commented.

Kira went up to him and grabbed his collar. And pulled him down to her and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, guess so." she said. Then they entered their room together.

That night.

They all decided to eat together, and they all walked around the beach, the moon was shining brightly for them

"I wish this could last forever." Dustin commented.

"Yeah."' The boys echoed in an answer.

The girls looked at teach other and excused themselves from the boy's presence.

"There is something wrong." Tori commented.

"I know." Kari answered.

"This can't go on." Tori said.

"What do you expect us to do?" Cass asked.

"I don't know." tori replied.

"Don't tell me you're serious about him." Kari stated.

Kira broke her silence "we're all falling for them." She told them.

"Let's just make this week end happy for them then we talk." She suggested.

They headed back to the boys and sat beside them, they then decide to head back to their rooms to get some sleep.

As they planned they will make their weekend happy, they finally decided to back to their rooms; the girls insisted that the boys should sleep by their side, but the boys rejected their offer, but in the end they got convinced.

The boys actually were kind of embarrassed about this, the girls went closer to the boys and they rested their heads on their chest, the boys were actually hell nervous about it. They thought that all of this happening so fast, but they didn't care as long as everything stay like this, and they shared kisses before they went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning.

Trent and Kari were the first ones up. As Trent opened his eyes he gazed upon the angel who was lying near him.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"morning." He rubbed his eyes.

As soon as they were ready Trent and Kari fixed their bed and were headed out the door.

Before Trent could open the door she reached out and cupped his face and placed a light kiss on his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and the headed the door.

They figured that their friends were still asleep so they waited for a few minutes, when Trent got bored he decided to wake everybody up, he dialed their numbers and called them, Ethan was the first to wake up from his call, and Ethan slowly opened his eyes and saw Cass sitting on the edge of their bed. He sat up and looked at her; he melted in his place as soon he saw her coming towards him.

"Morning."

"Morning." He smiled at her and he got out of bed, to his shock Cass wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing." Then she let go of him. "I'm just glad."

Ethan smiled and went to get dressed. As soon as he was done they decided to join Trent and Kari at the beach.

After a few minutes Dustin and Tori were up. tori looked at Dustin while his eyes were still closed, she looked at him oddly and felt her heart pumping faster and faster as she stared at him, Dustin then yawned and stretched a little, he then noticed that Tori was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring, I'm gazing."

"Oh really." He then leaned down and kissed her. They both got up and prepared themselves, and then they joined everyone.

The beach.

Ethan, Trent, Kari and Cass were playing beach ball when they saw Dustin and tori headed their way. Trent saw them and waved at them, Dustin returned the wave and he and tori joined them playing beach ball.

Trent started and passed it to Ethan. "Dude where is McKnight?" Ethan wondered.

"Ha! Must be tired after last night." Dustin joked. The boys laughed at the possibilities.

The girls looked at each other, very worried; they were actually shocked at what Dustin said. They know kira she would never do that.

Kira and Conner's room

Conner was already awake, when Trent called them, but he didn't get up, he didn't want this moment to end kira resting on his chest; he knew that one day this day would come to an end.

When kira woke up, she looked at him and he look at her, they felt like they were one, for some reason he knew that this was it, she was the one and nothing could ruin this love,

She moved her hand up to him face and with her finger she poked him in the cheek.

He giggled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on everyone is waiting for us." He said. Kira nodded and sat up. She got out of bed and eh followed her. Kira was the first one to finish, Conner was still getting dressed when he felt kira's arms around his waist.

"Let's stay like this for a while." She requested.

Conner then placed his hand over hers, "is there something you want to tell me."

"**Just one thing whatever happens my feelings will never change."** She stated.

Conner got worried about that statement; he turned to face her and looked into her eyes "what do you mean." He asked.

"You know—just remember my feelings for you are real." She replied. Then she hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for a few moments they broke apart and Conner continued to get dressed; after them fixing themselves, they joined everyone at the beach

Everyone was relaxing after their game, the girls won, also the boys have to obey their command for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys." Conner greeted.

"ohhhhh.." the boys said.

"What?" he asked.

"How was last night?" Dustin asked.

"fine." Conner answered.

"Give us the details." Ethan whispered to him.

While the boys were interrogating Conner, the girls did the same with kira. They left the boys alone and went to the mini bar.

"Why are looking at me like that?" kira asked.

"so…" tori said.

"so…..what?" kira got confused.

"Did something happen?" kari asked her.

"Excuse me." Kira said.

"Nothing happened like what you're thinking." Kira explained.

"Are we still going to do this?" Cass asked.

"Why?" tori asked.

"I don't wanna hurt him." Cass exclaimed.

Tori let out a sigh "me too."

"You're not the only one." Kari said.

"Come on I thought we went over this, heather said she was gonna help us, we'll get the guys we want remember. We'll the coolest guys in school." Kira explained.

The girls let out sighs, they know that they are making a huge mistake in this plan, they are playing with people who are so nice to them ,and they know that they are gonna hurt them more than themselves.

They spent their last night in paradise in a bon fire at the beach, Conner brought his guitar and they other brought some food.

"Hey guys let's have a sing along." Trent suggested. The others nodded in approval.

They all sat around the fire and Conner brought out his guitar. Conner started to strum his guitar, and then he started to sing. At the beginning-anastacia

_**We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you  
**_

_**No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
(BOTH) When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start  
**_

**_(Chorus) And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey _**

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Trent wrapped his arms around Kari and then she leaned back and rested against him. Ethan saw what Trent did so looked at Cass and saw that she was kinda cold, he took of his jacket and placed it around her, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Dustin looked at tori and entwined their finger together; tori smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Conner kept on strumming his guitar; he began to sing again when he was cut off by kira, she began to sing the next line. Conner smiled at her and he kept on playing.

_**We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
**_

_**Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
**_

_**(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you **_

(Chorus)

(Both) I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
Ive been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

(Chorus)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Kira and Conner continued their performance. Everyone spend their night perfectly the boys wanted this to last, but the girls knew time is almost up, they knew that this could end like that. They just wanted them to know that they are special to them in a different way. They knew that after this, things will change big time. The next day they all packed their bags and returned to their homes.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll continue chapter 7 in chapter 8-I can't believe this, hope you guys like my story so far…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-** I can't believe this**

After their very romantic weekend, they all decide to spend more time with each other, so at lunch and between classes they all would go out the school field and chat and hang out even for a few minutes, Conner never expected that their wildest dreams would turn into reality.

* * *

At the field

Conner's practice had just finished, but he stayed there and still kept practicing. After a few kicks he decided to stop he went over the bench and picked up him duffel bag. He then felt that his bag was vibrating, he then found his phone with an incoming call.

"Ethan? " he muttred.

"hello? Ethan."

"Dude, meeting now! ASAP" Ethan said

After that Ethan ended the call, Conner was in shock I seems to him that Ethan was really serious bout this meeting, he got a little worried about his friend.

At cyberspace,.

Conner opened the door and saw that his friends were in one table. They all lokke dso serious..

Hey." he greeted happily then he sat next to Dustin.

"okay Ethan we're all here." Dustin said.

Ethan stood up and cleared his throat, eh didn't know where to begin his story the good part or the worst part.

"uhm.. What I'm about to say could affect our relationships." He began

"What?" Trent said

"It hurts me to say this, but you guys are my friends, you deserve to know." Ethan stated.

"What do you mean?" Dustin wondered.

"They're doping us man." Ethan said "all this is fake."

"What exactly are trying to say." Conner said.

"We are being played by those girls." Ethan elaborated.

The three boys sat there looking heavily at the floor. None of them expected this. All there happiness was destroyed by that of what their friend said. Conner stood up in anger and grabbed Ethan's collar and started to shake him back and fort, Dustin and Trent tired to stop Conner from doing so.

"Tell me you're lying---tell it's a joke" Conner snapped, but Ethan remained silent.

Conner finally loosened his grip on Ethan and returned to his seat and lowered his head. Ethan looked at Conner as he took his seat; he knew that all of this is wrong, he should've kept it, but he can't stand to see his friends get hurt.

"Conner, I know is hard to believe but it's true," Ethan reasoned.

**Flash back**

**Ethan was on his way to the computer lab to check out a new program in the school system. He then saw the girls walking towards the gym, he lifted his hand to wave at them, and he stalled when he saw heather behind them. He secretly followed them and over heard their conversation.**

"**So how's it going girls." Heather said.**

"**Fine." Kira answered.**

"**Well how's our guys." Tori asked.**

"**Great, only a little more and they're yours." Heather stated.**

**The girls smiled at heather's news, but for some reason they are not too much excited as before. Somehow they felt really guilty of doing this. Heather saw the looks on their faces and knew that something was up. Heather's only purpose in this is to ruin her competition for her to win in the cheer-a-thon and to be voted the princess of the dance.**

"**Anything wrong?" heather asked devilishly.**

"**Nothing." They echoed.**

"**Remember the plan; you will dump them directly at the program and in my conditions." Heather stated.**

**The girls nodded and walked out the gym. Ethan saw them walking towards the door, so he made a quick escape; he was in total disbelief that all this was a big plot.**

**End flashback. **

After Ethan told the flashback, they all fell into a deep silence. they're so confused and lost.

"How can they do this." Trent broke the silence.

"There has got to be a mistake Ethan." Dustin said.

"I really there was." Ethan answered.

"What do we do Conner?" Dustin asked. Conner was still in a silent zone he wouldn't talk or even move his head was still lowered and his arms were crossed. Dustin got pissed at his attitude. So Dustin stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"dammit dude, you're not the only one the problem here." Dustin shouted. Conner was still quiet, Dustin started to shake him to reality but still, he remained silent, Trent tried to calm Dustin but Dustin was to mad. Ethan then stood up to help Trent calm Dustin. People started to stare at them because they made such a noise.

"Conner snap back to reality, what will we do about this shit." Dustin said.

Conner looked at Dustin in a helpless and failure look. Dustin finally lets go and sits down.

"We wait." Conner finally talked.

"Wait?" Trent said.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do." Conner said.

"What about their plan?" Ethan asked

"Like I said we will wait, we have to know some answers." Conner stated.

After that day Conner and his friends kept a low touch with the girls, they had less communication with them and spent less time with them. it was hard for the guys to do this but it's for a cost. The girls grew suspicious of there action, they even wondered if they already found out they also felt scared of loosing them and ruining their relationship; they also knew that the day of torment is tomorrow and all treachery will soon unveil.

* * *

The following day.

Kira and the girls were standing by the lockers waiting for the boys to arrive.

"this is it." tori said.

"Yeah it is." Kira said in a soft tone.

"why do we have to do this." Kari said.

"Remember, we asked heather for a favor and she said that this was a way to get what we want." Cass said.

"I really wish we hadn't made that deal." Tori stated.

"I don't wanna hurt Conner; I'm in love with him" kira stated.

The girls ended their chat when the boys showed up, looking pale and down.they looked at them asnd saw sadness in their eyes. They knew that what they will do will crush them even more.

"Hey babe." Kira greeted Conner and kissed him on the cheek. Conner just nodded.

and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey dus." Tori greeted and kissed him on the cheek.

"hey Trent." Kari greeted and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Ethan." Cass greeted and kissed him on the cheek.

"You guys ok?" Kari asked.

"yeah." Trent answered.

"Well, if you're sure , we'll see at the program." Cass said.

"yeah." Ethan answered.

"well see you later." Tori said.

"later." Dustin replied.

* * *

At the program

"good morning everyone." Dr. O greeted.

"Today, the student body will discuss the set up for our big dance, the enchantment world. So everyone should cooperate and listen." Dr.O said then stepped down the stage.

"Thank you Dr. Oliver." Heather said.

The committee discussed the set up for the dance; everyone and every club will make their contributions, Kira and the girls were scared and hoping that time will run out, but they knew that it was impossible. The jocks helped heather to get rid of the teachers to unveil their surprise.

"So, while the teachers are out, let's spice things up." Heather stated.

The crowed cheered in excitement. "girls get up here." Heather said.

Kira and the girls went up on stage. The first people they looked at were the boys still at the front row, looking really disappointed at them. Then heather called Conner and his friends to the stage. They also went up but kept their distance from the girls.

"Everyone knows that you're steady with them right." Heather exclaimed. "You eight are our hot seat."

Heather kept talking and asking question about their relationship, they girl knew that she will pop the question sooner or later.

"Do you wanna know a secret that these girls share." Heather stated.

"You guys are being-----."

The girls knew that this was it, they knew that they had to stop her to save them and the guys from total wreckage.

"Heather stop." Kira shouted. But that shout didn't stop heather from saying the word.

"Played…you are being played by these girls." Heather stated.

It was no shock to them but still they couldn't help it, they snapped in anger.

"Conner it's not what it sounds like." Kira explained.

"Actually, you're played by these girls to go out with other boys, they made those guys jealous to get their attention, and they used you guys, funny isn't it." heather elaborated.

They girls reasoned with them and tried to convince them that it was all a big mistake. The boys still remained silent still unable to believe that all that happened to them was all a script, a play, a show and a big joke.

"All this time---you---were---lying." Conner looked at kira.

"It's ---not---what—it sounds like." Kira explained.

Then the guys heather mentioned came up on stage and went beside the girls, which made the boys even angrier.

"How could you do this." Trent shouted. "It's not what you think." Kari said.

"All you said was a joke." Ethan said. "Listen to us please." Cass begged.

"We have an explanation to all of this." Tori reasoned.

"What exactly would that be." Dustin snapped.

"You know what this isn't getting us anywhere." Conner said. "Just do what you have to do and let's get this over with, you wanna make a fool of us right. Well do it." Conner snapped.

"Do it." Conner shouted.

Kira and her friends couldn't say or even do anything out of their guilt. Dustin went over Conner's side ant patted him on the shoulder and they went down the stage to leave. As they were walking they looked back for the last time.

Kira and her friends just stood there, knowing that they just ruined the best relationship they ever had, and they just let them walk out the door. They really felt stupid because they made a deal that ruined them badly. And they hurt the most important person in their life.

**Note: hope you like this chapter. It's not that good…please send me some reviews, so I can improve my story…thanks**.


End file.
